


Little Secrets

by krakens



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakens/pseuds/krakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia helps Gigi hide some hickeys that were her fault in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hickeys" by LJ user rileycakes at hariboo's romcom ficathon.

“Hold still.” Lydia’s breath is warm against her cheek and jaw, which only makes Gigi giggle again. Lydia backs her up into the bathroom counter until their hips knock together. “Seriously,” she says, their lips only an inch apart. Gigi tries not to laugh. “It’s not going to look any good if you keep squirming.”

Gigi hums in response and inclines her head just so, so that their lips are barely touching. The contact is really too slight to call a kiss, but she can feel Lydia smile even though her eyes are closed.

“It’s also not going to look any good if you keep distracting me.”

Lydia pulls back from her to get a better working angle. Gigi pouts, but tilts her head up to give Lydia a clear view of her neck. “Is it bad?” she asks.

“You can barely tell,” Lydia says. Gigi thinks she’s probably lying. Lydia turns the makeup sponge over between her fingers a few times before pressing it against Gigi’s neck. She flinches away. Lydia stops to give her a pointed look.

“It’s cold,” Gigi complains.

“Oh yeah?” Lydia asks, leaning in close again to exhale a warm breath against the column of her throat. It makes her shiver and she lifts her hand from where it was resting on the counter, tucks a stray lock of Lydia’s hair behind her ear, and runs her fingers through a strand of her hair. She tilts her head down again, moving to close the distance between them, but Lydia ducks away.

“Nope,” Lydia says, picking up the makeup sponge again. “That’s how we ended up here.”

“No, we ended up here because you bit my neck,” Gigi says.

“I didn’t bite you,” Lydia replies. “You’d know if I’d bitten you.” Her hand is still tangled in Lydia’s hair and her fingers curl tight as Lydia continues to apply make up to her neck. Given their compromising position, Lydia’s progress is slow and sloppy.

“You’ve really never had to do this before?” she asks.

“Never,” Gigi replies, squirming in place again. “By the time I had any secrets to keep, I was living on my own.”

Lydia makes a contemplative noise as she smudges the edge of the foundation with her thumb, blending it flawlessly into Gigi’s skin. Her fingertips linger there for longer than strictly necessary. “It wasn’t ever really about keeping secrets for me,” she says at length, swapping the sponge and foundation out for a powder compact. “But when I showed up to class every day with a bunch of hickeys, people would talk.”

Gigi waits until she’s done powdering her neck to speak again. “That bothered you?”

“Of course it bothered me,” Lydia says, pursing her lips. “I think anyone that says they don’t care what other people think of them is full of it.”

“I try not to,” Gigi murmurs. “I don’t want to hide who I am ever again.” Lydia smiles at her, putting the powder compact down.

“All done.”

Gigi turns around to examine Lydia’s work in the mirror and Lydia wraps her arms around her waist, leaning her head on her shoulder. The incriminating marks are all but completely vanished. “Perfect,” Gigi sighs in relief.

“Next time give me some warning before your crazy aunt comes to visit,” Lydia whispers into her ear as they look at each other through the mirror.

“Sorry,” Gigi says. “I’m going to tell her soon, I promise.”

“No, take your time,” Lydia says, burying her nose in Gigi’s shoulder for a moment. Her words are muffled by the fabric of Gigi’s sweater as she speaks. “I was there when she called Lizzie that first time. No thanks.”

“But I’m trying to keep fewer secrets, remember?”

Lydia props her head up again so that Gigi can see her small smile. “This is one secret I’m okay with keeping for a little while longer.”


End file.
